John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald Kennedy, also known as JFK, was a 20th century Human politician from the United States of America. In the early 1960s, he was the President of that country. He was married to Jacqueline Kennedy. Lyndon B. Johnson succeeded JFK after he was assassinated in Dallas, Texas, in 1963. In 1961, Kennedy gave a famous speech declaring his intentions of making the United States of America the first nation on Earth to go to the moon. An image depicting Kennedy's speech was scanned by the Talosians as they reviewed the library computer files on board in 2254. ( ) A quote from this speech appeared on the 's dedication plaque: "We set sail on this new sea because there is new knowledge to be gained and new rights to be won." ( , dedication plaque) Images of John F. Kennedy with his wife were seen by Archer and when the timeline was reset in 1944/2154. ( ) In 2374, Vic Fontaine likened Shakaar Edon to JFK following Odo's description of Shakaar as "a leader, a hero, a man with great charisma." ( ) Several things were named for him : Cape Kennedy, the Kennedy Space Center, the , and the shuttlecraft JF Kennedy. ( ; ) Appendices Background information According to the ( ), John F. Kennedy was born in 1917. This reference work described him as a charismatic leader and attributed some of the social, economic, and scientific progress of the United States in the second half of the 20th century to him. Furthermore, it was noted that he was remembered for advancing civil rights. Retroactive continuity: John F. Kennedy was the 35th President of the United States from 1961 to 1963. He was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson. A 20th century-era sketch, with accompanying text, of him was stored in the USS Enterprise library computer in 2254. This sketch was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) In the script of the episode , the writers likened the Bajoran response to the arrival of Li Nalas to Deep Space 9 to that of a hypothetical re-appearance of JFK thirty years after his assassination. The script states that "it's as if JFK had survived Dallas and suddenly appeared on a public street 30 years later". Peter Lawford, one of the real-life Vegas entertainers mentioned in the Bashir 62 holoprogram, was Kennedy's brother-in-law in 1962, when the program is meant to take place. The teaser trailer uses a portion of Kennedy's 1961 speech ("The eyes of the world now look into space.") Co-writer Roberto Orci argued Kennedy was an influence on the original character of James T. Kirk. http://www.nerdist.com/pepisode/humans-from-earth-2-bob-orci/ Gene Roddenberry proposed a plot for the early drafts of , , and where the Enterprise crew went back in time to stop the Klingons from stopping JFK's assassination. (Jeanne M. Dillard, Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, p. 71; William Shatner and Chris Kreski, Star Trek Movie Memories, pp. 161-162) External links * * * * de:John F. Kennedy fr:John F. Kennedy sv:John F. Kennedy Category:Humans Category:US presidents